¡Queremos un perro!
by Sari Hatake
Summary: Los niños querían un perro, Naruto observó a sus hijos, no entendía porque estaban actuando demasiado nerviosos... Pero luego entendió, aceptó y ahora Boruto está enojado con él y ahora no sabe el porque... Y así fue como la familia Uzumaki-Hyuga nunca tuvo un perro. One-shot.


**N** aruto © **M** asashi **K** ishimoto

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Q** ueremos un perro **!**

 **.**

 **.**

Himawari y Boruto cruzaron la mirada por décima vez, la pequeña movía sus deditos con cierta timidez como lo hacía su madre cuando era más joven y el mayor de los dos se rascaba la nuca para disimular su sonrojo. Ambos observaban a su padre leer el periódico, sentado en su cómodo sillón, pensaban y pensaban los niños, pero no se decidían quien sería el o la primera en hablar.

Naruto movió el periódico para observar a sus hijos, frunció el ceño y no pudo evitar preguntarse el motivo porque sus hijos están parados y callados. Entonces hizo un lado el periódico y se dedicó a su deber de padre.

— ¿Ocurre algo Boruto, Himawari?—la pregunta sobresalto a los niños, ambos se pusieron nerviosos y aunque Naruto no lo decía ni lo reflejaba, esto le producía risa—… Mmm… ¿Sí?

—Papá…—la valiente fue Himawari, aun sin parar de mover sus dedos—… Bueno, nosotros queremos un… un…—y no dijo más, la niña no pudo más y se sonrojó más.

— ¿Un qué Himawari?—el mayor Uzumaki alzó la ceja de confusión, era su imaginación o sus hijos actuaban más extraños de lo normal—. ¿Qué pasa-ttebayo?

—Pues…—Boruto apretó los puños, necesitaba ser más valiente que su hermana menor en estos instantes o quedará ridículo en frente de su padre y de su linda hermana menor—… Himawari y yo hemos estando hablado y lo hemos decidido-ttebasa.

— ¿Decidido? ¿De qué hablan niños? ¿Es alguna clase de broma o algo por el estilo-ttebayo?—en efecto, Naruto ya no le agradaba tanta curiosidad producida por sus hijos—. Díganlo con mucha confianza.

—Pues… nosotros—murmuró la Uzumaki, no muy segura de decir las palabras. Boruto gruñó, odiaba toda esa tención, apretó los dientes y con gran determinación expulsó lo que quería decir a los cuatro vientos.

— ¡Queremos un perro-ttebasa!

Naruto se sorprendió sobre la petición de sus hijos, luego no pudo evitarse reírse fuertemente por el nerviosismo que se presentó en el ambiente por tan solo un perro y luego recibió una mirada de confusión por parte de Himawari y otra mirada de enojada producida por su lindo hijo, Boruto. Entonces vio el techo de su casa y después suspiró. Un perro en la casa… Un nuevo integrante en la casa, no estaría mal, después de todo un perro siempre animaría a la familia. Aunque faltaría convencer a su esposa sobre la gran idea que tiene los niños, pero conociendo a su querida Hinata, le agradaría la idea

—Bueno… Pues…—habló Naruto sonriente, los niños esperaban el «Sí» con muchas ansias. Naruto suspiró, los niños se empezaron a preocupar, eso podría ser un «No, lo lamento niños» y al final, Naruto volvió a sonreír—… Está bien, ¿por qué no-ttebayo?

— ¡Sí!—los niños gritaron de felicidad, tendrían una mascota y Boruto no pudo evitar saltar de alegría.

—Pero…—Naruto habló serio, los niños se detuvieron en su festejo y pusieron toda la atención en su papá—. Para tener un perro, necesitaran que cumplir unas cuantas condiciones mías-ttebayo.

— ¿Condiciones?—los niños Uzumaki-Hyuga preguntaron a coro y alzaron la ceja de confusión—. ¿Cuáles condiciones?

—Bueno—Naruto mostró su dedo índice y argumentó tranquilamente—. Ya que ambos están en la academia, quiero que ambos tengan, por lo menos, diez en los próximos exámenes que se presentarán estas semanas. Si lo logran, se regalaré el perro y ustedes lo escogerán. Luego les diré que más condiciones tendrán para cuidar bien al futuro perro. ¿Qué les parece-ttebayo?

Himawari se puso feliz, pero Boruto se quedó pensando por un tiempo. El chico se acercó más a su padre, Naruto pensó que le daría un gran abrazo y que le diría que daría el cien por ciento para lograr el objetivo… Pero… No fue así.

—Papá—murmuró tranquilamente y feliz. De repente, con una velocidad impresionante, le dio una patada en la espinilla a su padre. Naruto se quejó fuertemente, se preguntaba cómo es que su hijo tenía una gran fuerza para ser tan pequeño—. ¡Eres un tramposo-ttebasa! ¡No es justo-ttebasa!

Luego se fue a su habitación completamente furioso, dejando a su familia confundida.

 **.**

 **.**

Y así fue como la familia Uzumaki-Hyuga nunca tuvo un perro.

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
